


一个桶受的抹布梗

by NoirWater



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: The Fan Series (Web Series 2018)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirWater/pseuds/NoirWater
Summary: 半梦半醒之间脑过一个……桶受的抹布梗
Kudos: 27





	一个桶受的抹布梗

**Author's Note:**

> 先说，脑的时候不清醒，吃了后有生理反应不负责

本来一切都很正常，阴霾的天空，空荡的街道，巡行的义警，暗巷的惨叫

红头罩踏碎一个人的肩胛骨时还这么觉得

然后，意外出现在现场的孩子，也不算很特别

缺零花钱的，被发展成下线的，或者仅仅是肚子饿的

半夜是正常活动时间

卷入战斗，也只能是他倒霉

这么想着的红头罩，在毒贩恼羞成怒的瞄准孩子时，也下意识去救了

拧断一个人的手腕对于他很简单，

但他只有两只手

就几秒间的疏忽，他被人踹倒，随即后颈一痛

一个过肩摔撂倒后面的人，针管带着半管试剂摔碎在地

而身体也很快失去了力气，他挣扎着甩开了两人，手却抖得无法再瞄准

看准时机的毒贩一拥而上，七手八脚地把他按住，

然后是更多的针管扎进了身体

挣扎间他的头罩开关被找到，硬取了下来，原来也不是普通的毒贩，

一张张作呕的脸，面对着他，

意识很难保持清醒，一切都在打转

他用最后的力气对着吓呆的孩子吼了一句快滚

然后被人扇了一巴掌，连耳朵里都是轰鸣

“原来大名鼎鼎的红头罩长这个样子，小妞们的那话怎么说来着？”

“小妞们怎么想我不知道，我就知道这脸在监狱里绝对是最受xx欢迎那种”

“他的脑袋值钱得很，不过现在我不是很想领那悬赏了……”

“那，我们也别浪费不是？”

腥臭的呼吸靠近，他一摆手，几厘米的灵刃切开了喉管，血液喷了他一脸，

他笑了下  
然后失去了意识

夜巡快结束时，蝙蝠侠顺手救了个孩子，

一个一脸不快的人踹到了他举起撬棍“快点收拾了你我也许还能赶上个……”

他重重落到地面，抓住了撬棍，都不用什么威吓，对方掉头就跑，

看看惊魂未定的孩子，蝙蝠侠放弃了追逐，也许就是一时兴起的暴力，没有头尾，没有意义

他联系罗宾，打算送孩子回家

等待的时间，孩子终于平定了情绪

忐忑地看他

“蝙蝠侠救了我？你会保护坏孩子？”

“……会”好坏也并不是这么简单界定的

“那你能救一个坏人么？”孩子咬住嘴唇，“或者已经来不及了……”

“发生了什么？”有点不好的预感

“他杀了很多人，但他救了我……他们叫他红头罩。”

血液瞬间逆流

蝙蝠侠赶到厂房时，已人去楼空，他放过的那个人报了信

他的儿子赤裸着躺在地上，遍身都是他难以形容的残虐痕迹

他伸出手抱起他，几乎没有了呼吸

还好，只是几乎，

他还能听到心跳的声音

老管家忍着手的颤抖，清洗，包扎，甚至连一句“这不是你的错”都没有给他。

红罗宾检查了他的身体，然后差点砸碎了电脑

他并不是被放过了性命，

而是没人认为他还能活下去

他被注射了太多非法药物，松弛剂，镇定剂，甚至包括未开始售卖的毒品原液

到现在还能呼吸，只能归结为他异于常人的身体

他们都痛恨的拉萨路的力量，却救了他

又或者，蝙蝠侠终于及时了？

及时地，没有让他当场死亡

杰森很平静地睡着，

肌肉活动渐渐降低，瞳孔渐渐对光线没有了反应

呼吸也逐渐微弱下去

脑死亡什么概念，没有高级学历的都能说出123

现代医学无计可施，但也许有别的方法

孤独堡垒？魔法？或者再一次拉萨路？

蝙蝠侠竟然拿不准应该怎么做

然后这个时候，黑市流传出了一卷录像带

开头就直白得写着redhood，昏迷的青年被扔到地上，衣服被一件件割开，撕碎，然后是数十人的暴行。

标志性头罩就放在旁边

录像带是家庭录影机拍摄的，没有拍摄者署名，也剪掉了所有信息，只有被害人的脸和身体拍的很清楚。

只要是见过本人，一眼就能看出是谁。

片子只以录像带的形式发行，没有网络流传

即使是红罗宾和神谕也无可奈何

他们砸了很多黑录像店和毒虫老窝

但是，有多少人看到了呢，又会流传多远？

心力交瘁，蝙蝠侠很多天没有出现。布鲁斯在家里陪着杰森，日日夜夜。

他终于离开病床，下到蝙蝠洞，却看见了应是昏迷的儿子坐在电脑前。几乎是漠然地，看着那卷录像带

他失声叫了他，冲过去拔出录像带，

杰森看着他，骤然消失

眼前一缕黑烟，飞快消散

他意识到什么再冲到杰森的房间

床上空荡荡，监测仪上已是平直一线。

洞开的窗户带进了寒凉的风，他听见了儿子的声音

“我不打算，再让你选择一次。”

于是FIN


End file.
